only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Denzil Tulser
Denzil Tulser was a charactor in Only Fools And Horses who first appeared in "Who's A Pretty Boy (22nd December 1983) and was often a foil for Del Boy's get rich quick schemes. Due to his gullible nature, Denzil often found it hard to say no and used to get conned by Del. On occasions, Denzil could be as gullible as Trigger but usually was quite intelligent. Denzil appeared regularly throughout the series and also in The Green, Green Grass (spin off of Only Fools And Horses) and Rock And Chips (Prequel to Only Fools And Horses). Denzil was played by Paul Barber. Biography Backstory Denzil Tulser was born on the 8th August 1945 in Liver pool to a Jamaican family. Denzil was one of 5 children, all boys. The family relocated from Liverpool to Peckham, London in 1958 or 1959 when Denzil was 13. Denzil's dad was offered a job on the London docks. Denzil spent the last few years of his school years at Dockside Secondary Modern where he became good friends with fellow schoolmates Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Trigger - aka Colin Ball, Boycie and Roy Slater. 1983-2003, 2005 In late 1983, Del and Rodney visited Denzil. They had planned to paint Denzel's flat. When Del spun him a yarn about being in the painting and decorating business, Denzil asked Del if he could paint this room for him. Del later lost out to Irish man Brendan O'Shaughnessey. In early 1985, Denzil was made redundant. Del Boy found out, and as he was wanting to raise £2000 to buy some Louvre doors, he persuaded Denzil to hand the money over to him, claiming he would make him rich. Del frogmarched Denzil to the bank and Denzil was crying when he handed the money over. Denzil alerted his 4 brothers. They all went round to Nelson Mandela House. Albert Trotter saw them from the balcony and alerted Del and Rodney. They managed to escape and they fled to the cemetery. Del, Rodney and Albert caught a rare butterfly. Del saw Denzil roller skating through the park and called out to him. He said he has got Denzil's money but Denzil gave him a "high five" and squashed the butterfly. By 1988, Denzil had set up his own company, Transworld Express. Del Boy insisted he becomes big and brazen, and it is all about image, as Del himself had adopted a yuppie image. One afternoon in The Nags Head, Denzel tells Del and Rodney that he took his wife, Corrine out for the evening to celebrate their anniversary, despite picking up a faulty stock of 50 dolls from a shop in High Wycombe and having to take them back to the factory, intending to take them in Monday. However there was a fire at the factory so Denzil can't take them in, and has to hand in a form to show he returned the dolls. He worries that they will think he has become unreliable or is nicking stuff. Del forges a signature from the factory and buys the dolls off Denzil. Del said they never check these signatures and according to Denzel's bosses, those 50 dolls went up with the rest of them. In 1989, Denzil and his brother Carl Tulser met a retired jeweller called Arnie. Del Boy had also recently bumped into him. It turned out Arnie was a conman who invented a wholesaler and that wholesaler wanted to pick up the chains just after the customers had bought them off Arnie. Arnie faked a meeting with Stavros and then faked a heart attack and got his 2 sons to, using an old ambulance, pose as paramedics and take Arnie away. As Arnie never told his customers his surname or address, and there was loads of hospitals in London, none of his customers could trace him. Gary and Steven would then pose as a doctor and contact Arnie's customers to say Arnie had passed away but they would not disclose Arnie's widow's address. The truth later emerged when Rodney saw Arnie faking a heart attack. Denzil, Del Boy and the boys all hatched a plan to apprehend Steve and Gary and Arnie. Memorable info Born: 8th August 1945 Full Name: Denzil Tulser Parents: Clarence Tulser and Mrs Tulser Siblings: Carl Tulser, 3 others Spouse: Corrine (??-1988) Children: None Observations Personality Appearances Only Fools And Horses 1983 *"Who's A Pretty Boy (22nd December 1983) 1985 *As One Door Closes (4th April 1985) *To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985) 1989 *Danger UXD (15th January 1989) *Chain Gang (22nd January 1989) *Little Problems (12th February 1989) *The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989) 1991 *The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991) *Miami Twice Part 1 (24th December 1991) *Miami Twice Part 2 (25th December 1991) 1992 *Mother Natures Son - (25th December 1992) 1993 *Fatal Extraction - (25th December 1993) 1996 *Heroes And Villains (25th December 1996) *Modern Men (27th December 1996) *Time On Our Hands (29th December 1996) 2001 *If They Could See Us Now (25th December 2001) 2002 *Strangers On The Shore (25th December 2002) 2003 *Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) The Green Green Grass *Keep On Running (9th September 2005) Rock And Chips (Only Fools And Horses prequel set in 1960-1962) *Rock And Chips (24 January 2010) *Five Gold Rings (29 December 2010) *The Frog And The Pussycat (28 April 2011) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983 Category:Main characters. Category:1945 births. Category:Lorry drivers. Category:Bus drivers. Category:Rock And Chips Characters. Category:The Green, Green Grass characters. Category:Tulser family.